


Shower

by infinitekentlust



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitekentlust/pseuds/infinitekentlust





	Shower

克拉克一直不相信有粉紅色氪石的存在。

他一直認為那只是個傳說，和其他種氪石比起來，粉氪的用途簡直可笑到沒有存在的必要，所以根本不可能真的有那種東西的存在。

可是他現在相信了。

而且他認為眼前的這個人擁有這種石頭，這個布魯斯韋恩絕對絕對握有這種莫名其妙的石頭。要不然他現在也不用窘迫的找尋適合讓他寄放視線的地方，或是壓抑住自己忍不住想要稱讚對方「很性感」或是任何有可能會讓他招致殺身之禍的衝動。

克拉克站在布魯斯的臥室裡面，連雙手都不知道該怎麼擺才能顯的比較自然，心臟砰砰的拍打著胸腔，大聲到他覺得就算沒有超級聽力也能同樣感到震耳欲聾。他看著剛洗完澡滴著水走出來且只在下半身圍條浴巾的布魯斯，視線開始閃躲般的飄移。聽到布魯斯開始說話，克拉克禮貌性的將頭轉向他，試圖讓眼睛聚焦在合適但不失禮儀的地方。他發現盯著布魯斯身上的水滴可能會讓他好過一點。但看著一滴水滴從布魯斯的肩膀上滑下直到他的指間，或是從脖子到鎖骨再流到他平坦的小腹然後滲透進那一條圍住布魯斯的高級浴巾，克拉克在克制住使用透視眼之後絕望的發現盯著水滴看的這個點子真是糟透了，毫無幫助的糟透了。

不過這還不是最糟的，最糟的是他發現現在布魯斯站在他的面前，然後當著他的面扯掉了那條浴巾。

\--

布魯斯躺在床上，有點驚訝於自己剛剛的衝動，他自己也不懂他為何要當著克拉克的面扯掉身上的浴巾。腰部以下的地方有點微痠，他皺著眉看向浴室，試圖瞪視不知為何感覺很愉悅的在裡面沖澡，嘴裡還輕輕哼著歌的罪魁禍首。

他手枕著頭，閉上眼睛，覺得自己應該要起來穿衣服，不過在腰部以下的痠麻退掉之前布魯斯實在懶的多花任何一份力氣去移動自己的身體。聽見浴室門打開和「啪搭啪搭」越走越近的腳步聲，他不情願的睜開眼睛，然後看到了克拉克完美的身材。投懷送抱的胸部他見過很多，但投懷送抱的胸肌就不是那麼常見了，他無奈的看著，尤其那個胸肌還這樣從上方正氣凜然的壓了下來。

沒起來穿衣服果然是對的，布魯斯想。


End file.
